A mí me gustas tal y como eres
by BelCandyKagamine
Summary: -Oye Clyde…-Le dijo Kyle. El castaño lo miro-A mi me gustas tal y como eres…- KylexClyde. Mencion de Stenny, Candy, Creek y TokenxBebe.


**¡Hello! Les traigo un OneShot (O Drabble, no se la diferencia) De una pareja un tanto peculiar. **

**KylexClyde.**

**¿Rara? ¿Loca? ¿Linda? ¿Tonta? XD El tema es que se me ocurrio un dia cualquiera y empece a hacerme toda la idea y dije "¡Tengo que escribirlo!" Y aqui esta :D. Espero que les guste. **

**P.D: Amo el Style, pero quise hacer una excepcion xD**

**Titulo: Me gustas tal y como eres.**

**Pareja: Kyle x Clyde.**

**Parejas secundarias: Stan x Kenny, Cartman x Wendy, Craig x Tweek & Token x Bebe**

**Los personajes de South Park no me pertenecen**

* * *

><p>Llevaba diez minutos viendo la comida. El pelirrojo lo miro de reojo y cuando trago el alimento le empezó a reprochar.<p>

-Clyde-Comenzó-¿Por qué no comes?-

-Kyle, no. Sabes que no puedo- El estómago del castaño rugió. El judío bufo.

-Mira, apenas comes. Taco Bell es tu lugar preferido, no puede ser que te resistas- Donovan solo le esquivo la mirada de sus ojos verdes.

-No quiero-Le respondió.

-Tu estómago no dice lo mismo-Le recordó.-¿Por qué te torturas así?-

-¡Por que estoy gordo, carajo! ¡Quiero adelgazar!-Soltó sin más. Kyle se mordió el labio inferior, cerró sus ojos y luego suspiro.

-Clyde, ya te lo explique. Si quieres adelgazar la solución no es NO COMER, es alimentarte sano y hacer ejercicio- Kyle parecía muy convencido en lo que decía- Así que por favor, come-

-¿Por qué carajo me trajiste aquí en primer lugar?-Le pregunto no para saber, sino para disimular otros rugidos que salían de su estómago.

-Desde que Stan y Kenny han comenzado a salir **(N/A: Jamás en mi vida pondré a Stan con Wendy o con Cartman xDD) **Y el gordo y Wendy también, soy el único soltero de mi equipo o grupo, como quieras decirle- El castaño solo suspiro.

-Te entiendo-Le contesto. Kyle lo miro sin entender-Craig y Tweek también comenzaron a salir, y ni hablar de Token, se la pasa con Bebe- **(N/A: No se que me pasa con el TokenxBebe xD) **

-Ah, ósea estamos igual-Dijo Kyle. Y el pelirrojo escucho otro rugido de estómago por parte de Clyde. –Por favor, come-

-No-El castaño no cambiaria de opinión. Pero en sus ojos se veía que deseaba ese alimento.

-Por favor- Le pidió el judío de vuelta.

-Que no-Le volvió a contestar.

-Clyde… si te lo comes, te prometo que mañana te llevare a hacer ejercicio y lo bajaras-Le trato de sobornar. Donovan puso una mirada interesada.

-¿Uh?-Pregunto, en señal de que el pelirrojo continuara.

-Tú come tranquilo, y te prometo que luego nos olvidaremos de ese Taco- Clyde empezó a ver a un lado y para el otro. La propuesta de Kyle no estaba del todo mal. Y por otro lado, se estaba muriendo de hambre.

-Esta bien-susurro para luego tomar el alimento-Solo por esta vez-Kyle sonrió.

Clyde devoro la comida como si su vida dependiera de ello. La verdad, estaba hambriento.

-¿Qué tal estaba?-Le pregunto al ver que la cara de su amigo era un poema.

-¡DELICIOSO! ¡LO NECESITABA! ¡GRACIAS KYLE! – Grito emocionado. El judío rio.

-Menos mal, mañana te iré a buscar a tu casa a la tarde ¿Bien?- El castaño asintió. Justo en ese momento entraron Craig y Tweek al lugar.

-Aquí estaban, los estábamos buscando-Dijo Tucker haciéndole antes la seña de su dedo a Kyle, este solo revoleo los ojos. Típico de Craig.

-¿Para?-Quiso saber Clyde mientras se limpiaba con la servilleta el rastro de la comida que le había quedado.

-Por que le habíamos prometido a mi Tweek ver esa película que el quie… ¡Clyde!-Interrumpió su oración al ver al castaño limpiarse-¡¿Comiste?-

-Si…- Confeso murmurando un poco apenado.

-¿Cómo? ¡Si hace días que no comías…!- En ese momento se giro hacia Kyle. -¿Tú…?-

Kyle se encogió de hombros mientras sonreía.

-Lo siento, pero ahora me voy a caminar con Kyle-Le dijo para luego tomarle la mano al pelirrojo que se sonrojo por el contacto. Cuando estaban a punto de salir, el pelinegro llamo a Kyle que le dijo algo a Clyde para que se adelantara y se dirigió hacia Tucker.

-¿Qué sucede, Craig?- Le pregunto.

-Me esta empezando a gustar la idea de que seas la pareja de Clyde- Kyle se sonrojo. –Espero que lo sigas cuidando así, Clyde a veces se obsesiona con su físico- Kyle asintió.

-Lo cuidare, lo prometo-Y dicho esto se fue con el castaño.

* * *

><p>Mientras caminaban Clyde se miraba constantemente su estómago.<p>

-Clyde…- Le llamo Kyle – Deja de sentirte culpable por haber comido- El castaño solo miro al suelo, un poco apenado por que Kyle conociera lo que pensara.

-Desde que hemos empezado a juntarnos, nos conocemos bastante- Le cambio de tema. –Es increíble como en pocos días conoces a una persona-

-¿Pocos días?-Bromeo Kyle-¡Mañana será un mes!-

-¿En serio?-Pregunto-¡No me lo creo!-Los dos rieron.

Siguieron en silencio caminando.

-Oye Clyde…-Le dijo Kyle. El castaño lo miro-A mi me gustas tal y como eres…-

Clyde paro. Kyle también.

-¿L-Lo dices en serio…?- Pregunto un poco sonrojado.

-S-Si…- Le contesto igual de sonrojado que él-Te quiero así; No quiero que cambies-

Clyde sonrió.

-M-Muchas gracias, Kyle…- Le agradeció mientras se rascaba la nuca nervioso- ¿Tú crees que de físico estoy bien…?- Kyle se acerco lentamente a él y le susurro en su oído.

-Estas perfecto-Le murmuro con dulzura-Eres perfecto- Clyde se aparto lentamente sonrojado.

-N-Nadie es perfecto- Kyle se volvió a acercar a él y le acaricio lentamente la mejilla.

-Tú eres perfecto, a tu manera- Clyde lo abrazo y Kyle beso su frente.

-Gracias Kyle…-Murmuro aún en su pecho.

-¿Gracias?-Pregunto él.

-Gracias por ser mi amigo y ayudarme con todo- Kyle revolvió su cabello y se separaron lentamente.

-De nada-Y siguieron caminando. Atrás de ellos se encontraban ocho personas, más bien 4 parejas.

* * *

><p>-¿Cuándo se declaran?-Pregunto impaciente una chica de pelo rubio-Son muy lentos-<p>

-Paciencia, Bebe-Le dijo al parecer su amiga pelinegra mientras se aferraba más al brazo de Cartman-Ya serán pareja-

-Por dios, son más lentos que Stan-Se burlo Kenny de su novio. Marsh solo rodo los ojos.

-Si mal no recuerdo, Kenny, el que se declaro no fui yo, si no tú-Le devolvió el favor. Las mejillas del rubio se volvieron rojas.

-¡Cállate Stan!-Le dijo apenado.

-Por más que me cueste decirlo, me parece buena elección Kyle para Clyde-Dijo Craig mientras abrazaba a Tweek.

-E-Estoy de a-cuerdo ¡Gah!-Le apoyo su novio.

Todos estaban de acuerdo. Los únicos que faltaban que lo supieran eran ellos dos que se perdían de la vista de los otros chicos.

**_The End_**

* * *

><p><strong>¿Que les parecio esta pareja? A mi me da algo de ternura y no se por que ._. En fin. Mi fic "<em>Una Nueva Oportunidad" <em>Lo más probable es que actualize en algún tiempo... aunque tengan paciencia xD No pienso abandonarla. **

** ¿Re-Rewiew...?**

**~~Bel,Candy,Kagamine~~  
><strong>


End file.
